


Looking for Lolita

by HappyHippy



Category: Lolita (1962), Lolita (1997), Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: Desire, Jack Kerouac - Freeform, Literature, Lolita, Love, Novel, Other, Passion, Poetry, Sex, Vladimir Nabokov, fire of my loins, light of my life, looking, on the road, poem, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm thinking of aurochs and angels, the secret of durable pigments, prophetic sonnets, the refuge of art. And this is the only immortality that you and I may share, my Lolita.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Lolita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniel Tatum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniel+Tatum).
  * Inspired by [Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178807) by Vladimir Nabokov. 



> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

When I first met you  
You were but a faunlet  
Who dappled in sunlight  
Who reveled in delight  
To my ears, eyes, mind  
A pure youth defined  
Reminded me of a time  
And then your mother died  
My sunny summer bunny  
Now a sad little puppy  
In need of something;

There we were  
Searching for everything  
And absolutely nothing  
On secret backroads and  
In seedy underbellies of  
Urbanicana US highways  
My prayer, prey and play  
Always staring starlit starlet  
In my mad mental movies  
Immortal image of my  
Ardent American dream;

You knew the  
Palpitating pains  
Of poor Monsieur Hum  
Were amorous arms  
Aching to hold you  
Into hard embraces  
Nimble kisses carouseled round  
Your neck and back until  
I was granted crown of thorns  
Me ultimate devourer of flowers  
Dissector of butterflies;

We were like  
Sal Paradise savants  
Skating through vast  
Hum drum towns  
As far as America  
Would take us in a car  
But you wanted more  
And so flew away  
On your butterfly wings  
Left behind this life  
Left behind me;

Our clandestine romance  
Never stood a fair chance  
And these tender memories  
Fade into the black screen  
Leaving only heartbeats  
Eternally reminding me that  
You will always be  
My vision quest  
Recurring dream  
For I know I’ll always be  
Looking for Lolita.


End file.
